Letting Go
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Tails find Amy outside a pub, drunk and alone so he takes her home. Tails is both confused and shock on why Amy is acting strange until Sonic comes around and tells the story. What is going on between Amy and Sonic? Why is she acting so strange?


**Tails: 16/Amy: 20/Sonic: 23**

* * *

It is a cold and storming night in Mystic Ruins. Miles 'Tails' Prower was crouching in front of the fire place, putting a log on the fire. The rain was really coming down. Tails sighs as he got up and fixes his shirt. He was wearing a red shirt, jeans, a brown belt, which socks and white gloves with shock-like cuffs. Tails then looks at the lounge to see Amy Rose fast asleep with a blanket wrapped around her. He found her outside a bar, drunk so he carried her here. She passed out on the way. Tails sighs, he has no idea why Amy did this or why she was even there. He then heard a knock on the door so he heads.

'Who could that be?' Tails asks himself. He opens the door to see a worried Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Is Amy here?" Sonic asks.

"She is, fast asleep on the lounge." Tails replies walking back.

"Thank goodness." Sonic said walking in and Tails sighs as he closes the door. Sonic takes his shoes off and walks into the lounge room, then crouches by Amy. "Has she said anything?" Sonic asks.

"No." Tails replies. "What happened?" Tails asks.

"We got into a fight, she asked me out and I said no, again. I told her I had my heart on someone else. She lost it and that's was the last I saw of her." Sonic explains and Tails sighs.

"I see." Tails said and Sonic sighs.

"Look after her Tails." Sonic tells him and Tails nods. Sonic heads off and Tails sighs.

'Amy, it's not like you to do this.' Tails thought as he got up and walks off. He walks into the kitchen and boils the kettle, he won't be going to bed anytime soon. Tails then walks back and sighs. Amy moans as she slowly opens her eyes so Tails walks over. Amy looks at Tails confused. "Hey Amy, how are you feeling?" Tails asks.

"Where am I?" Amy asks.

"My place silly." Tails replies.

"Oh." Amy said and sighs.

"I'll get you a drink of water." Tails said walking off. Amy sits up and sighs. She was wearing a mint green dress with the sleeves off her shoulder and around her upper arms, a scoop collar and goes just below her knees and whit elbow length gloves. Amy sighs as Tails walks back with a glass of water. "Here." Tails said, handing the glass over.

"Thanks." Amy whispers.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard with this Amy?" Tails asks. "Sonic has said for a while he is in love with someone else, you need to let him go." Tails tells her. Amy starts crying, thinking of Sonic.

"I don't understand." Amy cries. Tails sits down next to her and sighs.

"He wants you to be happy, he truly does but you can't be happy with him. No matter how much you try. Sonic's heart belongs to someone else. Accepting that is you first stop on moving on." Tails explains.

"I can't let him go." Amy whispers.

"Amy, you were sitting outside a pub, drunk. You can't do this." Tails tells her and Amy sighs. They sat in quiet, listening to the storm outside. Tails sighs, he gotten over his fear quite well. Tails then sighs as he got up.

"Sonette has some clothes here, I'll see if anything fits you so you can go for a shower." Tails said walking off and Amy sat there in tears.

'Who could Sonic love besides me?' Amy asks herself. After a while, Tails walks back with some clothes and a towel.

"It's here for you when you want a shower." Tails said, sitting the stuff on the coffee table. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the lounge." Tails then said.

"It's fine." Amy whispers. Tails nods as he walks off to make a coffee. He has work to do down stairs and is planning to stay up for a while. He makes a coffee in a traveling mug and heads down to his workshop. His working on a new plane, the Tornado has seen better days and he needs something new, something faster and with more weapons if he can have it. He sits at his desk and started working. After a while, he stops and sighs. He wasn't getting anywhere. "Tails." he heard Amy said so he looks over as she walks down. She's had a shower and is wearing a black silk night gown with spaghetti straps and is wearing a white silk dressing gown and white slippers.

"Yes Amy." Tails said as Amy walks over.

"Do you know who Sonic likes?" Amy asks and Tails sighs.

"No, I don't." Tails replies. "The one thing Sonic hasn't even told me." Tails adds and Amy sighs.

"I see." Amy whispers. "What about Rosie?" Amy asks.

"We broke up three months ago Amy, she moved back to Emerald Coast." Tails replies and Amy looks at him shock, then sighs.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Amy said.

"I thought you did, everyone from the team knows." Tails said, grabbing his empty mug and stands up.

"I see." Amy whispers.

"Though you haven't been yourself in the last four months, ever since Sonic confused he will never love you the way you love him." Tails said and Amy starts crying again.

"Tails." Amy cries, giving him a hug.

"Whoa, it's okay Amy." Tails assures her. Amy cries into his shoulder and Tails sighs, wrapping his arms around Amy.

"It's not fair!" Amy cries.

"I know Amy." Tails whispers.

"I love him so much. Why can't he see how much this hurts me?" Amy asks.

"Amy." Tails whispers and sighs. "I wish I could answer that." Tails said. Amy slowly clams down and Tails sighs with relief. He then looks at Amy to see she looked like she was going to fall asleep. "It's late and you looked tired. We should call it." Tails tells Amy who nods as she lets Tails go.

"Yeah, it is." Amy whispers and they head upstairs, walking into the lounge room. Tails saw the fire was out.

'Good.' Tails thought as Amy takes the dressing gown off and lies down on the lounge. She then grabs the blanket and pulls it up.

"Night Tails." Amy whispers.

"Night Amy, I'll talk to you in the morning." Tails said and Amy smiles. Tails turns off the light and heads upstairs. He grabs Amy's dirty clothes, putting them in the wash and heads to bed himself. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. He can tell.

* * *

 **So that's it… is was going to be a TailsXAmy but now, it's just a friendship more than a romance… oh well… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
